The multi-carrier convergence technology is introduced in all of the universal mobile telecommunications system (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, abbreviated as “UMTS”), 3GPP Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, abbreviated as “LTE”) and code division multiple access (Code Division Multiple Access, abbreviated as “CDMA”) 200 network to enhance the peak rate of user equipment (user equipment, abbreviated as “UE”). With the increase in number of carrier convergences, the peak rate of the UE will arrive at another bottleneck.
Accordingly, it is a problem urgently needed to be solved as how to further enhance the peak rate of the UE.